Curiosity
by Cataclysmic Eclipse
Summary: Mommy and daddy may not want him to know what was in the wooden box, but Lloyd knew that he needed to know. Who knows, it could be chocolate!


_A/N: Something cute I felt like writing to cheer me up. Kids are adorable like that. =) Plus writing with a child__'s PoV is something different for me to do.  
_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_

* * *

_

_Curiosity_

There it was. Lloyd's neck strained as he looked up and up past the really, really tall wood dresser to what was on top of it. That's why he had dared to sneak out of bed for. That's why he had sneaked on the creaky floors all in the dark when he couldn't see so good. Mommy and daddy didn't even hear him move, he did good. He did real good and he stood on his tip-toes so he could see the box that was up there, the same one that mommy always had with her but never let him see. That was where his mommy kept her treasures. A he knew was that mommy told him again and again that he was not allowed to look inside it but he wanted to still.

His mind raced to what he thought mommy wouldn't want him to see. Was it toys she didn't want him to play with? Or better yet, chocolate! His mouth watered. Or maybe it was full of little people that had trapped in there and didn't want him to see them. No, mommy wouldn't do that. Mommy's too nice to trap little people. Now he really wanted to know but he needed to get up there. But how? He looked around and saw the bag that daddy always carried, it looked really, really heavy. He gulped. Time to be like daddy. He tiptoed across the floors, again to the daddy's really big bag and dragged it over to the dresser with all his might, even if his arms felt like there were going to fall off. No more! He wouldn't do this anymore! He stopped yanking the brown bag and knew it was close enough to the dresser anyway.

He grabbed the tough-feeling bag and tugged on it as he brought a foot on it, then another and slowly got himself to stand.

"Whoa," he said as he waved his arms as he almost lost balance. His heart went tha-thump, tha-thump. Phew! That was close. It would've really, really hurt if he fell and if he did then maybe he would've gotten in trouble. He frowned, as he grabbed the handle to a door and yanked as hard as he could so it would open. He stretched his hands up and he grasped it with his fingers before he could get his full hands on it, and even if his arms felt like they were falling off he brought himself and he pushed himself up. The box was still up and there was another drawer to pull, but it was so close! He could practically taste the chocolate or see the little people! He stretched his arms up and up and stood on his tiptoes, and he felt the wood of the box against his fingers, and he curled them, trying to move it more and more to the edge. Almost…got it…

Yes! He got it, he felt happy as he held it in both hands and brought it above his head, moving a foot behind him. He got it!

The foot snagged, and he wobbled, letting go of the box with one hand and felt fear in the pit of his belly. He wouldn't fall, he wouldn't fall, he wouldn't-

But then he fell.

He didn't know what happened but he felt his stomach was sinking and sinking, and he felt for the first time what it was like to fall but at least he had the box in his other hand but he felt it slip from his hands. No! That was bad-the hard floor hit his back and he thought he heard a loud thud but he didn't know. It hurt. It really hurt. The ceiling that was kind of white from the moonlight was getting all blurry, and he felt tears in his eyes. He cried out loud, not caring if he got caught. It hurt!

"Lloyd," that was daddy's voice and he sounded kind of upset but Lloyd didn't know for sure and he felt the tears fall.

"Goddess, Lloyd," that was mommy's voice and Lloyd felt the tears fall harder when he remembered her box.

"Mommy," Lloyd said through his crying and tried to get up, but he couldn't since it really hurt and he fell back as he felt the tears roll down his face. "Daddy!"

He felt warm arms scoop him up.

"Shh," mommy said softly as she rocked him back and forth against her chest which was really warm and squishy and always made him feel safe before, but not now. He did something bad! "It's okay now, sweetie."

"Everything is going to be alright," came daddy's voice and Lloyd felt a hand against his back rub against it. "You're safe now."

Lloyd didn't know if it was true, he could still get in trouble! He felt his tears still sting his eyes, and go onto his shirt but he opened his eyes and moved away from the darkness to the floor, where there were pretty little stone-things that were sparkly in the moonlight that went through the window-blinds. There were so many of those things, they must've made something real nice and he…he broke it!

"Are you feeling better?" daddy asked and Lloyd looked from the pretty stone-thingies to him, and saw that he didn't look angry or anything.

"Daddy, mommy…I'm so sorry. It was all my fault," Lloyd said, and he looked at mommy before he turned to daddy that was sitting beside them. "I didn't mean to, really, I just wanted to see what was in the box that you don't let me see since I thought there was something really nice in there but I never meant to break anything I really didn't mean to, and it's all my fault but-"

"Shh, don't worry about that," mommy said and he felt her arms move him back and forth. It felt kind of nice when she did this, and he felt his tears stop coming so bad. "All I care about is that you're okay."

"B-but, the box is gone and…and there are these stone-thingies…"

"They're not "stone-thingies", Lloyd they're beads."

"Beads?" Lloyd asked and looked to daddy who always knew what things were. "What're beads?"

Daddy smiled. "Beads are something that are made out of glass that have holes in the middle so people can make things like bracelets and necklaces out of them."

"So…those stone-thingies, um, beads made a necklace?"

"Yes, they did," mommy said and Lloyd looked at her. "It was a very special necklace."

"It was?" Lloyd felt his tummy sink. He didn't mean to break something that was special! "Is that why you didn't want me seeing it?"

"Yes," mommy said and Lloyd thought mommy might've looked a little sad, but he might have made it up. Mommy wasn't sad, she was happy. "It's something I wanted to show you when you got a little bit older."

"Aren't I old enough already?" Lloyd asked, knowing that he was. He was a big boy now, wasn't he?

"Of course you are, it's just something I didn't want you to know about 'til later," mommy said, and Lloyd still didn't get why. He was plenty old enough, he was almost two!

"Perhaps it's something that he should know of now, there isn't much choice," daddy said. Yeah! Go daddy!

Mommy sighed. "I guess you're right," then mommy looked at Lloyd and he felt excited at what he was going to find out. "That necklace is very special, it reminds me of my home when I was living there. It's something that your grandma gave to me a long time ago."

"It's something that your grandma gave to me a long time ago."

"Grandma? What's that?"

Mommy smiled. "Your grandma is my mommy."

"She is? Cool!" Lloyd said, feeling a sudden excitement at that thought. He didn't know his mommy had a mommy of her own! "Where is she? I wanna see her."

Mommy's smile wavered. "You can't see her. She's somewhere right now where we won't be able to go to."

"Where's that?"

He felt daddy put a hand on his head and he ruffled it. "It's a place that's very far away where we can't follow."

"Aw, and I wanted to meet her…" Lloyd said as he frowned, then his brain suddenly clicked into something when he turned to look up at mommy. "That's a bad thing! That means that your special necklace from grandma from far away is broken."

"Lloyd, it's okay."

"It is?"

"Yes, it is," mommy said and he felt her arms move him back and forth again. "It was just an accident."

Lloyd looked through his brain. "What's an accident?"

"Haven't you heard us say it?" daddy asked and Lloyd looked to him.

"Uh-huh! I just never know what it means. It's such a big word."

Daddy laughed lightly. "I suppose it is. An accident means that it's something that you didn't mean to do, like breaking your mommy's necklace."

"Everybody has accidents, even me and daddy."

"Really?" Lloyd found that hard to believe. Mommy and daddy seemed like they were really perfect, like they never made any mistakes ever.

"Really. I know you, sweetie, You didn't mean to break it, right?"

Lloyd shook his head.

"But you did mean to take the box that we've told you that you shouldn't touch," daddy said and Lloyd looked at him and his face that looked really serious and he felt his tummy drop.

"I'm sorry…" Lloyd said and he looked down.

"If you are, then you must want to make up for it," daddy said but didn't sound mad or mean or anything and it made Lloyd feel a little better.

"Uh-huh," Lloyd said as he nodded, feeling a way out of the trouble he got himself in.

"The beads look like they're all fine," mommy said as she looked around her on the floor. "They're just off their string, we can always get another one of those. Why don't you fix it to make up for everything?" she asked and brought him to his feet on the floor and he felt mommy's soft fingers against his face making the tears go away. "Tell you what, how about we go and gather them up together? It looks like a lot of work, it wouldn't be fair to make you do it all. Me and daddy will help a little but we won't get in your way, I know that you can do most of it on your own."

Lloyd nodded and determination came in him at helping mommy and daddy fix her special treasure. He knelt along the floor, feeling the wood against his hands and knees as he scooped as many as he could into his hands, before he would put it all in the wooden box. This was tough work, he thought and wiped his brow before he yawned. No time for yawning or being sleepy, he thought to himself as he grabbed another stone-thing that wanted to roll away from him on the floor. _Oh no you don't_, he thought and he felt the wood against his knees as he grabbed it.

"You tired, sweetie?" Mommy asked as she brought the sparkling stone-thing to the wooden box.

"Nuh-huh," Lloyd said and he felt another yawn.

"You yawned," daddy said and Lloyd looked up at him panicked.

"Okay, I am sleepy," Lloyd said, knowing that he couldn't really hide things from daddy very well. Daddy was good like that. "But I don't have to sleep even if I am sleepy I still wanna fix it."

"That's good Lloyd, I see that you're acting like a big boy already," mommy said and Lloyd felt pride in that. He was growing up! "But maybe we can finish picking them all up tomorrow, it's really late, I'm sleepy too," mommy said as she shut the box and got up to put it on top of the really, really tall dresser.

"You should get some rest, Lloyd," daddy said to him, and Lloyd felt a hand against his head again.

"Okay…" Lloyd said, and he yawned again. Daddy's warm arms picked him up and he felt nice and safe as he felt him step to the bed and set him down, bringing the blankets back on him that were really, really warm.

"Sleep well, my son," daddy said and Lloyd felt a hand on him before he felt the bed sink when mommy and daddy got in too.

"Sweet dreams, Lloyd," she said as she kissed his forehead. Lloyd yawned and put his hand on mommy and daddy's big hands and he gave one last look at that ceiling before he closed his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. He thought heard what he thought was daddy and mommy talking but he didn't care- didn't grown-ups always talk about boring things?- and his mind slipped further and further into dreamland.


End file.
